Gallantmon
Gallantmon Gallantmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "Duke", and whose English name is derived from "Gallant". One of the "Royal Knights", it is a being containing contradictions, as it is of the Virus attribute while also being called a guardian deity of the Net. If its stability collapses, even due to a freak chance, it is possible for it to become a dangerous existence. It pilots the Flying Dragon machine "Grani", as a dragon knight that races across the skies.[http://digimon.net/city/gallery/pendulum-x/DUKEMON.html Digimon Web Digimon Pendulum X 2: Dukemon] It is clad in holy armor refined and constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and its right hand can become the holy lance "Gram" while its left hand can become the holy shield "Aegis". It honors chivalry, and is a loyal vassal towards its lord.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/dukemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Dukemon] Its armor is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, its Aegis bears the Zero Unit, and the DigiCode on its Aegis reads . Digimon Tamers D-Ark Gallantmon is a partner Digimon with 14 HP and 3 AP. As a slashable Digimon in D-Ark 1.0 and 2.0 it has 12 HP and 3 AP, and in Ultimate D-Ark it has 15 HP and 4 AP. In order to digivolve to Gallantmon, Guilmon must have fought at least 20 battles. In D-Ark 1.0, it must also have at least an 80% winning percentage. It can digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. It is #6 in the D-Ark Notes for D-Ark 1.0, #11 for D-Ark 2.0, and #4 for Ultimate D-Ark, and its code is -890. Digimon Frontier A Gallantmon is seen running an armory at the Autumn Leaf Fair, and is unable to help Zoe Orimoto find the Toucanmon and the stolen D-Tectors. In the Japanese version this Gallantmon doesn't speak, while in the American dub it speaks in the same manner as in Tamers and even refers to itself in the plural as a definite shoutout. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer D-Tector 2.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 2.0, Gallantmon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000700211". Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digivice iC 10X Gallantmon is the opponent in the first seed of Coliseum 4. It costs 5000 points to fight him. Using a 10111LR Data Plate will pit the player against a Gallantmon, which will drop an Aura if defeated. Digimon World 3 Gallantmon is part of Guilmon's digivolution line, and can also digivolve from WarGrowlmon. with any other digimon you can obtain Gallantmon by raising Growlmon to level 40 to get WarGrowlmon and raising it to level 99. Also avaliable as a red Mega Digimon card with 56/52. In the opening, Guilmon DNA digivolves with Bearmon into Gallantmon. Gallantmon digivolves from Guilmon at level 40. He can also be used to obtain Beelzemon. To obtain Beelzemon, you must get Gallantmon and Malomyotismon to level 40 on the same digimon. To get Malomyotismon, you have to get Devimon from Gallantmon and get him to level 40, which unlocks Myotismon. Get Myotismon to level 99 and you will get Malomyotismon. You can then DNA digivolve any Gallantmon and Malomyotismon to get Beelzemon. Digimon World DS Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon at level 57 and with 30 hours of game time. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon at level 60 with at least 90% friendship. You can only digivolve into Gallantmon if you have befriended a Megidramon. It can DNA digivolve with Seraphimon to create Gallantmon Crimson Mode. It can also be hatched from a Silver DigiEgg. Digimon Battle Spirit Gallantmon appears when Guilmon digivolves. Digimon Rumble Arena Gallantmon is an unlockable character as well as Guilmon's warp digivolution. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Gallantmon digivolves from Growlmon which digivolves from Guilmon. Attacks: R1-Lightning Charge Square-Lightning Challice Up,Square-Spiral Saver Up Square Down Square - Favorite Combo Digimon Pendulum Progess I: Dragon's Roar Digivice iC 10X Digimon Twin R DigiWindow Gallantmon appears in the eighth Southwest area of Dark Castle and can be unlocked by winning the "Bomb" mini-game. Digimon World Championship Gallantmon digivolves from Megadramon with 22 battles(50%wins),60 virus AP;2 egg reverts Attacks * Lightning Joust / Royal Joust (Royal Saber): Dispatches a strong blast of lightning from the Gram. * Shield of the Just / Final Purification (Final Elysion): Fires a beam which purifies everything from the Aegis. * Saber Shot Unison Techniques * Yuggoth Blaster (Yuggoth): In a joint attack with Grani, it shoots a blue tri-bolo energy attack from Grani's mouth. * Dragon Driver: A joint attack with Grani - the two drive themselves right into their opponent. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena *'Spiral Saver': Spins upwards in a very short tornado within a fire tornado. Variations / Subspecies * ChaosGallantmon * Gallantmon X * MedievalGallantmon * Gallantmon Crimson Mode / Gallantmon Chaos Mode * VR-Duke Gallantmon Crimson Mode Gallantmon Crimson Mode is an Exalted Knight Digimon created by the fusion of Gallantmon and Grani. In this form, Gallantmon is oufitted in crimson armor, sprouts wings, and wields the sacred sword Blutgang and spear Gungnir. The acquisition of this mode seals the power of the Digital Hazard within its DigiCore, enabling it to unveil its full potential. Digimon Tamers Digimon World 4 Gallantmon Crimson Mode is unlocked by clearing the item retreive quest in very hard mode. His signature weapon in the game is called the "Invisible" which once worn, gives him his wings. Digimon World DS Gallantmon Crimson Mode is obtainable by matching two level 99 Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gallantmon Crimson Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Gallantmon and Seraphimon (LV68+, Spirit 440+, Friendship 100%). After completing game you get a mission to defeat Gaia Origin. After several consecutive boss fights, you fight Gallantmon Crimson Mode. In Dawn, you will be rewarded with his scan data for defeating the Gaia Origin. He can also be hatched by a Silver DigiEgg. Digimon Battle Gallantmon Crimson Mode is the special digivolution form of Guilmon. Attacks * Crimson Light (Quo Vadis): Shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. * Invincible Sword: Severs an opponent with the full might of his Blutgang. * Final Justice: He obliterates an adversary with the full might of the sacred spear Gungnir. Variations / Subspecies * Gallantmon * Gallantmon Chaos Mode * VR-CDuke Gallantmon X Gallantmon X is an Exalted Knight Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody whose Japanese name is derived from "Duke". Its English name is derived from "Gallant". One of the "Royal Knights", it pilots the Flying Dragon machine "Grani", as a dragon knight that races across the skies. It is clad in holy armor refined and constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and its right hand can become the holy lance "Gram" while its left hand can become the holy shield "Aegis". It honors chivalry, and is a loyal vassal towards its lord. Carrying out its devotion as a knight, this Dukemon threw itself into the sacred battle and due to the X-Antibody it was at last blessed with the supreme sacred armor, sacred lance, and sacred shield. "Red Digizoid", "Blue Digizoid", and "Gold Digizoid" are rare metals, and its sacred hybridized equipment combined the Chrome Digizoid which boasted the highest known purities. Since its form was remodeled in order to demonstrate its holy power, the lance of light emitted from its sacred lance Gram was amplified. Furthermore, it is said that Dukemon's red mantle from before acquiring the X-Antibody was given to the hero, Leomon. With the x-antiboby the digital hazard has been completely destroyedand now he can show all of his power to the fullest extent without he worry of turning into megidramon. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon D-Cyber Duke, one of the Holy Knights, digivolved to this form from MedievalGallantmon in order to send the group to help Omega. Attacks * Royal Saber: Dispatches a strong blast of lightning from the Gram. * Final Elysion: Fires a beam which purifies everything from the Aegis. * Sieg Saber: Elongates the lance of light emitted from the Gram. Variations / Subspecies * Gallantmon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Exalted Knight Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Digimon species Category:Weekly Featured Articles